Episode 5 (Meteor Garden 2018)
Episode 5 (第五集) of ''Meteor Garden'' aired on Hunan Television on July 11, 2018. It was immediately followed by episode six, which also aired on July 11. At her birthday party, Teng Tang Jing announces her plans to return to France. Dong Shan Cai asks Jing to stay for Hua Ze Lei's sake. Shan Cai convinces Lei to go after Jing. Later, Dao Ming Si asks Shan Cai on a date, but she does not hear him. Plot At Teng Tang Jing's birthday party, she dances with Hua Ze Lei. Xi Men Yan comments that Lei may confess his feelings for Jing. Dong Shan Cai, who thought they were dating, wonders about the nature of their relationship now. Xi Men then tells her about how Jing became a special person to Lei. After the dance ends, Lei is about the confess, but Jing stops him and says "I know." Jing announces her decision to return to France and eventually join Lawyers Without Borders. To show her resolve, Jing's cuts her hair. Lei runs out of the room and Jing goes after him. She apologizes and tells him that she "cannot say yes", referring to his possible confession. Shan Cai watches Jing hug Lei as he tries to hold back his tears. She returns to the party and becomes drunk after drinking a lot of champagne. Shan Cai runs into Dao Ming Si in the hallway, where they start arguing. She becomes sick and throws up on his suit. Si takes her home, though Shan Cai forgets it by the next morning. At school, Shan Cai and Chen Qing He tell Li Zhen about the party, not realizing that they may be hurting her feelings. Li Zhen soon excuses herself since she is not feeling well. When she sees Si, Shan Cai refuses to apologize but does thank him for taking her home. Si then asks if she is happy about Jing leaving, which possibly gives her a chance with Lei. Shan Cai meets Lei on the school's rooftop. She encourages Lei to stop her from leaving. However, he asserts that no one can change her mind. Shan Cai meets with Jing to ask her to stay for Lei. Jing has made up her mind and wishes to chase after her dream. Lei, having overhead, yells at Shan Cai for interfering. He returns to the rooftop, where he does a handstand, a trick Jing taught him to stop crying. At the airport, Shan Cai, Qing He, Xi Men, Si, and Feng Mei Zuo are there to see off Jing. They have not been able to contact Lei. Shan Cai suddenly asks Si if he has someone he likes, before saying "when you like someone as long as they're happy, it's okay to stand and watch them from a distance." Si calls this "stupid", saying that would result in a "lifetime of regret". Jing then comes to say goodbye and leaves. Lei finally shows up and Shan Cai berates him for not going after Jing, before he reveals that he has bought a plane ticket. Lei kisses Shan Cai's forehead and thanks her. As they watch Lei's plane take off, Si asks Shan Cai on a date. She does not hear him over the roaring of the planes. Later, Xi Men and Mei Zuo attempt to give Si advice about romancing girls, though they soon give it up as a lost cause. At school, Shan Cai and Qing He find a notification online that the F4 is challenging to a game of poker. Qing He seems eager about the match, but Shan Cai appears distressed, knowing that they have no poker skills. Much later, they arrive outside the F4's club. Xi Men, who is the referee, informs them about the rules. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng *Teng Tang Jing's parents Guest roles *Pei Jia Xin (young Jing) *Zhang Bo Wen (young Lei) Notes *Episode five follows chapters eighteen to twenty-one of the original manga. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes